Angels Of The Moon
by RoyalRenegade
Summary: Some call me a Nephilim, some a freak. Till now I don't know what to call myself because there's one thing I'm sure of; I'm not your average human. Probably OCxCastiel
1. Chapter 1

My name? Grace. I know, it's a stupid name despite the fact that I get to hang around with angels a lot. But I guess my mum-or whoever had picked the name-knew that I was going to be the purest among the humans. I was 20 and a virgin. Not unkissed but still, a virgin. No one knew and I thought it was best to keep it that way. But what everyone seemed to know was that I had the same powers an angel had, mine where less strong but they had the same effect. Some called me a Nephilim, some a freak. Till now I don't know what to call myself because there's one thing I'm sure of; I'm not your average human.

Something hard hit my head and I immediately snapped out of my dozing state to jump up and grab a knife. "Woah, easy there tomb raider 2.0" Just then I realized that I was still in the cheap little motel room, that the thing hitting my head had been a thick book and that the guy who'd thrown it at me was no one else then "Dean." I shook my head, ran a hand through my messy, dirty blonde hair and looked at him. "What? Sam tried it the nice way." He muttered and sat back down. I glared at Sam who was raising his hands in an I-haven't-done-anything way. Shaking my head once again I dropped onto a chair next to Dean and grabbed a few papers, studying their content. "Shape shifters?" I cocked a brow and looked up at Sam. "Well we do think so, yes. Due to the fact that-"Dean cut him off. "Grace, there's something we gotta talk about." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, rubbed his neck and looked down. "Shoot." I frowned and looked over at Sam who avoided making eye-contact. "Oh…" I slowly nodded, understanding what all of this was about. "Shape shifters your not so common creature. I'm not allowed to come along, right?" Since I've been starting to go out hunting with the Winchester brothers I'd never been allowed to kill anything bigger than a Poltergeist. I was their precious little Nephilim who was not allowed to get hurt, even though I sometimes wanted to. "So what? Will you tie me up? Duct tape me?" I exclaimed and shook my head, just then I noticed that smug smirk on Dean's face. "Don't you even think about it." I warned him.

An hour had passed and I'd been under the shower for most of that time. I needed some place to think without getting any unwanted comments from the brothers. The hot water had smoothened my skin and relaxed my tensed muscles. Running away wouldn't help. I tried it. A couple of times. They'd always found me and I blamed my stupid angel connection for revealing my hiding places. "Sam?" He was still sitting in front of his laptop, writing a text I definitely wasn't interested in. "Sammy…?" I teased and with a sigh he finally turned away from his beloved notebook.

"What?" He raised a brow, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I was just wondering if I could…you know…come along with the two of you. I'd like to kick some shape shifters ass." My still damp hair had left a wet spot on my back but I barely even noticed it, after showering I'd thrown on some shorts and a shirt which I was not too sure about if it was even mine.

"No. You heard what Dean said earlier." He was about to turn around again.

"Yeah right. HE said it but YOU didn't and I thought I could decide myself. At this Vampire nest…you told that next time I could decide whether I want to come along or not and Dean…where is he?" I looked around, puzzled. By the time I'd left for the bathroom he was still sitting on a chair by the table, beer bottle in his hand.

"He left to grab a few drinks." Sam sad, focused on his text again. Great. That way I'd never get a chance to go on a hunt with them.

I decided to put on some jeans, changed the wet grey shirt and put on a black top instead over which I was wearing a flannel shirt. "I'll go see if I can find him." I turned around to Sam who was just nodding, still focused on whatever there was on his notebook. Shaking my head I left the room, closed the door behind me and headed over to the bar. Since the Impala was still in the same place where Dean had left it I knew he could only be in this bar, he'd go nowhere without his "baby".  
The scent of sweat and alcohol mixed with cigarettes filled my nose as soon as I'd opened the door. A guy squeezed himself through the door at the same time as I was going in, he didn't even bother to apologize and just left. I looked around, trying to spot Dean somewhere, the bar wasn't crowed but the lightning was dimmed and the smoke made it even harder to find a single person. "Grace!" I spun around, confused at first but then I spotted him and made my way over to the small booth on the left hand side. "Hey Dean. What are you doing here, all alone?" I raised a brow but then I realised that he wasn't alone at all. He was sat next to the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And me being me I stood there and stared. "You're beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, Cas here is a real looker." Just then I realized I'd said my thoughts out loud. Dean grinned but I was still too fascinated by what I saw not just that he was beautiful himself, no.

"Your wings…" I finally managed to say.

There were three things happening at the same time. (1) I blushed, not knowing what else to say and then there was (2) Dean who looked at me like I was insane and then (3) that angel dude with his black hair and his sky-like blue eyes who jumped up and dragged me into a corner.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any-"The way he looked at me made me pause.

"My wings?" He asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. It was cute in some way but I knew this was serious so I nodded.

"I mean Dean doesn't seemed too impressed by it…" _Neither does anyone else here in this room. _I thought to myself. "Wait…you're not…showing them off are you?"

He didn't look like he understood what I said so I repeated it. "You're not letting anyone see them, right?" I tried again, my hands buried in the pockets of my jeans.

"Right." He said and nodded, looking at me again.

"So how come I see them?"

"Crap." I spun around, focusing on Dean. "What? Someone drank your beer?"

He shook his head, stayed serious. I sighed and looked at the angel again.

"So how come I see them?" I repeated, my voice a little shaky.

"Did you ever heard of the closer bond a human could achieve by being dead and brought back to live or by simply being touched by an angel, by being-"

"Like having a guardian angel? Someone who watches over you?" I asked, still confused. What had that to do with his wings?

"More like soul mates." The angel looked at me as if at the same time he'd explain it to himself. "Only a human who shares a true, pure bond with an angel can see their wings."

And then, with only this small sentence everything I thought I knew began to shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

I was back in the motel room, alone this time.

After Castiel had finally finished lecturing me about angels and their different bonds towards humans Dean had called Sam over who was just as confused as I was. I had no idea what was going on so I decided to head back to our room. And here I was, sitting on the edge of my bed staring into the sunset. Since I was a little kid I'd always needed some time on my own to think about things, first there where little things to think about, whether I'd wear a skirt or a jeans, whether I'd eat my veggies or not. But this needed some more time to think. So mister tall, dark and handsome down there who also appeared to be an angel was my soul mate? I nearly chocked on my coffee. Placing the mug onto the bedside table I thought about the little chat I just had with Castiel. He appeared to be quite friendly, a little weird for sure but friendly. Maybe the Winchesters where just playing a prank on me? No. Sam and Dean had been far too confused to be pretending it. Their reactions where real.

I flinched as the door opened with a noisy, squeaky sound. "Grace? Everything okay?" Sam had closed the door behind him and was about to sit down next to me.

"Hmm? Yeah everything's-I mean-Yeah. I'm fine." I replied, shaking my head. Looking up at Sam I whispered. "Please tell me this is just a really bad dream. A really, really bad dream."

"C'mere." He replied and pulled me into his embrace.

"Sam?" I asked after a while.

"Yes?" His grip tightened around my waist, as if he was trying to protect me from things only he could see.

"This isn't just a bad dream, is it?" He wasn't answering right away and I knew it wasn't. My dreams where never this long and all of this was too real to simply be a dream.

"Grace?" The voice came from a place far away and it took me some time to realize I'd been drifting off to sleep. My neck was hurting and I stretched my legs out before opening my eyes. "Sam?" I asked sleepily and looked at him. "I'm sorry." I muttered and crawled into my bed. I'd fallen asleep, cosily curled up in his lap and compared to the warmth of his body the bed felt cold.

"No worries, shortstuff." He ruffled my hair but I was just too tired to say something mean in return. He'd been calling me that since the first day we met. Yeah I was short, but not _that_ short either and he basically said it to annoy me.

I had no idea whether it was night or day. The motel room was still dark but I could hear Dean snoring and Sam shuffling around in his sleep so I assumed it was still night. But I definitely couldn't go back to sleep just like that. I got up, slowly and quite since I didn't want to wake the brothers. They'd most definitely drag me back to bed. Grabbing a new shirt and some pair of shorts I went into the bathroom to get changed, grabbed my phone and left the motel room. I knew that it wasn't the best idea to go out on my own in the dark but I was a grown up, I'd learned how to fight and how to protect myself so it was no biggie for me. I plugged my headphones into my phone, flipped through my playlists until I'd found the one titled 'Running' and just did what I always did when I needed to not think for a while.

I ran and ran and ran. A thin bead of sweat trickling down my face. My breathing became heavier and heavier and at some point I knew I had to stop but ignored it, well for a while. I knew I just had to make it around the corner and the motel would be back in my sight but something stopped me. No. Some_one_ stopped me. I gasped, tried to catch my breath. Was that-?

"Castiel?" Tilting my head, I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, hoping that I was just imagining him standing there. But as I opened my eyes again nothing had changed and he was still there.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much…_ With a groan I pulled the headphones out of my ears and pressed the pause button on my phone. By now he was standing right in front of me, looking at me in that confused but still somehow cute way. _Cute? _Alarmed by my own thoughts I took a few steps backwards.

"I assume that you still don't feel comfortable with this bond we share?" He asked.

"To be honest. I don't. What-I mean are you stalking me?" I raised a brow, arms crossed in front of my chest. He looked even more confused, still not answering my question.

"Castiel it's like 5 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Now something made click, he straightened himself and looked at me.

"Well since we do share a bond I thought I might look after you. Also Dean asked me to keep an eye on you, which I assume means the same." He simply replied and I shook my head in return. _Son of a bitch_. I'd eat all of his pie as soon as we'd get back to the bunker.

"Castiel?" I asked as sweetly as I could. "Would you be a dear and just flutter off to the motel or whatever you angels do to jump from place to place? I'll be there in a bit."

He looked at me in a strange way. "Why would I want to be a deer?"

I sighed, facepalmed and continued making my way back to the motel. The sound of flapping wings made me turn around. But he was gone. And the thought of being all alone made my heart ache. "Fuck that…" I muttered.


End file.
